Love and Violence
by Windgirl20
Summary: Rhys finds out about Gwen and Owens affair when the retcon fails to work but what will happen? I don't know either! Haha please review and follow/favourite thanks :) co-authored by christine-liddle-397
1. Just the beginning (Gwen's pov)

A/N This is a fanfic im co-authoring with christine-liddle-397 So exciting stuff! All the Gwen chapters are written by her whilst the Owen chapters are written by me :) Set after combat but before reset.

* * *

**Just the beginning Gwen pov**

I walked home, my feet aching, and my head pounding. Rhys had the car, apparently he needed it more than I do. If only he knew what I really do. Then again, he could never understand only the others understood, Jack, Tosh, Ianto and Owen. Owen always understood, he had always been there, but ever since the thing with the weevil and Diane, we've grown apart. I know its for the best, if this thing with Diane hadn't happened I'd still be having an affair with him. It was good whilst it lasted, something we both needed because of the strain of Torchwood. I tried to tell Rhys, but the sedative in the retcon took affect earlier than I'd hoped. I just wanted him to say he forgave me, maybe so I could feel better. Its been a week now since I retconned him, and I still feel unimaginably guilty….

I opened the door quietly, as it was past 2am, and walked into our flat. Every time I walk in I notice the pictures of Rhys and I together more than ever, so happy, so in love, and then I went and slept with Owen. I turned to shut the door when I hear a familiar voice.

"Oh. You're back now?" Rhys.

"I am so so sorry Rhys, I meant to be back earlier, its my job you know what its like" I started to apologise but Rhys cut me off,

"No, I don't know what its like! You never say a word!" he spits out. He was definitely was mad.

"I'll make it up to you darling, I promise. I have next Saturday off, we can spend the whole day together and go out somewhere nice in the evening." I tell him, hoping it will calm his mood. I hate lying to him about work, but what else can I do? Suddenly Rhys's hand flew to his forehead, and he looked like he was in pain. I rushed towards him and caught him before he almost collapsed; I lowered him onto the sofa carefully. "Rhys? What's wrong?!" I asked urgently. He looked at me.

"I think I'm remembering something…I can't….I don't know. Its just flashes, you and me we're talking on the sofa like now. I can't….I don't…." He held his head tighter, what was happening? "You…bitch." He spat out angrily. Oh god, I thought. "You drugged me, you selfish whore, you had an affair and then you drugged your own boyfriend!" He yelled.

"Rhys, please understand, I am sorry, me and him its over, it was just physical, I am sorr-" He hit me round the face. I gasp, I know I couldn't hit back, I deserved it. "Rhys…I.." I start to say. He hits me again, this time in the stomach. He stands up and kicks me hard. "Rhys what's wrong with you? You're not like this, you're kind." I plead to him. I darted across the room and ran for the door, but Rhys gets there first, so I headed for the corner and cowered there. "Please…don't" I cried. I could've fought back, I could have defended myself, but I knew deep down that I deserved this, also for some reason seeing him full of anger scared me more than anything ever had. For the next two hours I took everything he gave, not fighting it. Maybe this was a one off? He would never do it again, after all he's never done this before. Maybe he needs to get the anger out of his system. But for whatever reason I cowered in the corner helpless as he hit and kicked me until finally a punch to the head knocked me out.

* * *

soooooo exciting start! Btw this was written by christine-liddle-397. The next chapter will be written by me please review x


	2. Just the beginning (Owen's pov)

So this is the second part of the first chapter of mine and christine-liddle-397's fanfic this is Owens pov which is happening at the same time as Gwen's part. This bit's written by me!

* * *

**Just the beginning Owens pov**

Sex. It's one of the best and worst things in life. Love as well. It messes you up, gets inside you. Its beautiful though the most magical thing there is...

I've been with lots of women in my time but half of them I can't remember. The ones you remember though... Well they're the ones you have feelings for right? Real feelings. And they're the ones who are going to mess up your life.

I can't stop thinking about her. Diane. She always there in the corner of my mind. It's been three weeks and two days now... I keep on thinking what if she comes back and I'm not there? What if I'm out or something happens to me and she'll never know...

I just want to die sometimes... Well I nearly did if it wasn't for Jack Fucking Harkness. I was at peace for just a moment of my life and then wham he has to swoop in like a 'hero' and save my life. It wasn't his to save it never was. I could of saved my life if I'd wanted to but I didn't. I don't need him or the rest of them to make that decision for me...

Gwen. She's there too, in the deepest darkest depths of my mind. She had her ways and she could turn me on with the click of her fingers but I don't know... she's different to Diane but the sex is basically the same. It usually is.

Talking about sex I haven't had it since Diane now. It's like I'm weening off it, like cigarettes. I'm starting to get a taste for it again now but bloody Torchwood keeps on getting in the way. Two am this morning and I was weevil hunting. Went past the club twice. I should've been in there living a normal life. Normal life. Normal life my arse.

Life goes past in stages. Sometimes fast like the fighting and the running and sometimes slow like now. Me. The sofa. And my thoughts. And sometimes... The phone rings. Bloody Tosh. She means well and all but she doesn't half get on my nerves. I pick it up and answer it knowing I'm going to regret doing that.

"What?"

"Oh Owen thank God! Have you checked your phone recently?" the bumbling voice said hastily through the speaker.

"No, why?" I sighed.

"Slitheen came through the rift we're going to need you here," Tosh replied. Bloody Torchwood I'm never gunna get a chance to relax. There's never any time to think either.

"Fine. Coming," I said already pissed off. I was about to end the call when she stopped me.

"Oh and we can't get through to Gwen. It keeps on going to speakerphone. Is she with you?"

"No why would she be here?"

"I just thought..."

"Well don't," I finished ending the call and getting up again. Thing is I wish she was here...

Love. It's fucking shit. And I'm in a hell of a mood.

* * *

Owens pov written by meeeee! So tell me what you think more drama soon :)


	3. Slitheen Gwen's pov

**Slitheen Gwen's pov**

I wake up on the floor in the corner of the living room. As I open my eyes, I realise Rhys has gone, and it's already morning. He must have gone to work. As I slowly get up I become aware of how dizzy I am. My head is pounding and I feel like I am going to be sick. Reaching for my phone in my pocket, I realise there's blood on my clothes. Oh god, I think back to before I passed, out. Rhys was so angry, I knew I should have defended myself and not let it go on for so long, but at the start I felt like I deserved it, and he had every right. After the first few punches I felt so scared and weak, I just couldn't fight back.

'Oh Gwen, what have you done?' I think to myself. 'You should have defended yourself, how can you hide the marks at work?'

I open my phone to find three messages and nine missed calls. Torchwood. I open my messages to see two from Jack and one from Owen, sent about an hour ago.

Jack- Slitheen sighting in an abandoned fire station. Co-ordinates sent to your GPS device.

And then another message five minutes later.

Jack- Where the hell are you Gwen? I've tried calling. We'll pick you up from you're flat at 7:00 am.

The one from Owen was essentially the same. I turn to look at the clock 6:30. I only have half an hour to get ready, so I rush to the bathroom to check my appearance. Who ever is in my reflection it's not me. She looks broken and empty. The stranger looks back at me covered in blood that had come from her nose, a bruise on her cheek, and a black eye. I lift up my top to see purple and blue marks on my stomach. I grab a flannel from the side and slowly wipe away the blood from my nose, and notice that my lip is also cracked. Once I finish wiping the blood I go to get changed and brush my hair. I know the marks on my face are going to be a challenge to hide, but the team can't know. They just can't. I head back into the bathroom and grab my make up brush using all that I have to cover the bruises, there's not a lot I can do about the cracked lip but I manage to hide the marks well. No one would notice unless they looked really carefully at my face. Thank god for blusher, and foundation.

I go back into the living room and check my phone, no new messages; the time in the corner of the screen says 6:54. Six minutes, and I still feel dizzy and my headache hasn't gone. I head for the kitchen and grab some pain killers from the cabinet and swallow them with a mouthful of water. I get my bag, GPS, and phone and head outside to wait for the SUV.

The team arrived at 7 am on the dot. Surely Ianto had a hand in that somewhere. I climb into the back and sit next to Tosh and make sure I am facing away from her.

"Gwen?" Jack asks. I don't turn my head,

"Yes Jack?" I reply, my voice shaking a bit.

"Are you ok? We tried to call." He told me. Quick Gwen, lie. I think to myself.

"Erm, yeah, sorry Jack I was asleep. Only got your messages when I woke up.

Sorry." I try to say as casually as I can. I hope he doesn't notice somethings up.

"Theres no need to apolagise Gwen, you can't help being asleep!" Jack jokes.

The rest of the journey is silent except for a few updates on how close we were to the fire station from Toshiko.

When we finally arrive Jack does as he always does. Divide us into teams. Him, Ianto and Tosh. Me and Owen. I follow Owen as we head off to search for the Slitheen; I am beginning to wonder how many of this family there are. I mean Jack had told us about the Slitheen dying in Downing Street, and one in Cardiff, and several in Ealing. It seemed to be a very big family. I walk closely behind Owen with my gun held in position. As we carry on searching I noticed just how abandoned this place is. I mean wow, everyone must have just left straight away. I snap out of my thoughts to find Owen has gone. Crap, where is he? I look around but he's nowhere to be found. I hear a noise from the cupboard across the room.

"Owen is that you fucking about, its not funny!" I shout at him. I head to the door with my gun in hand, I grip it tightly, as I still feel a tad dizzy and I'm scared I'll drop it!

I open the cupboard door slowly, but suddenly someone or something pushes it open fast from inside and the force knocks me over. Suddenly towering over me is the Slitheen we'd been hunting, I try to move but its too late. The Slitheen reaches down a slashes its giant claws across me. I can't describe the agonizing pain. It's only something that you could know through experience, this was worse than anything I have had happen to me before. Being shot, poisoned, paralysed, doesn't come close. I writhe on the floor in agony, my body convulsing, pain searing through my veins. A burning sensation throughout my body. Suddenly a flicker of hope appears as I see Owen appear, with what looked like a bottle of sauce.

"Gwen don't worry I got this!" Owen shouts as he covers the Slitheen in the liquid. The Slitheen stumbles as then explodes as a mess of gooey green stuff. Owen rushes over to me, I am screaming in pain, as my body convulses, my back arching, my entire body losing control. I try to speak but my words don't come out. "Don't worry Gwen, it'll be ok. I need to take off your jacket and shirt to treat through". Owen tells me. I grab his hands and try to stop him.

"Nooo don't please don't'" I shout through my screams

"GWEN! I need to, what's wrong? It wont hurt." He tells me whilst grabbing my hands. He forces them by my sides and rolls up my t-shirt to see the wound. I try to sit up to see how bad it is, three big red claw marks dripping with blood, each about and inch wide and a centre metre deep. The bruises are also visible and I noticed Owen staring at them.

"Gwen? What are the bruises from?" he asks whilst he injects me with a pain killer and dresses the wound.

"Erm, it must have been when the Slitheen knocked me over" I lie. He gives me a strange look,

"They're not that fresh Gwen. Don't lie to me." He says sternly. Crap, what do I tell him?

"Don't say you fell over either, these are clearly bruises from me hit or possibly kicked. I see the kind of patterns often, they all look remarkably similar." He tells me. Damn Owen and his medical knowledge. He carries on treating the wound, and I stay silent. I know he'll tell Jack, and then what will I do?

* * *

Written by christine-liddle-397 x


	4. Slitheen Owen's pov

**Slitheen Owens pov**

I grab my stuff for the second time that night. Barging out of the front door I take my medical kit with me. I've met the Slitheen before and they're nasty. Running down different lanes I pass the club. I can hear music playing, people laughing. I can smell the booze from here. I want it so badly but I keep on going. Nope I can't do it. I run back into my house and grab a beer from the fridge. That's better. Sprinting now I reach the hub where the team are also rushing about.

"Owen you couldn't text Gwen could you?" Tosh asked as she loaded different devices into a black case. She grabbed her trusted laptop as well as I swigged down the beer.

"Yeah," I said swallowing. Truth was I'd already texted her but no one needed to know that so I text her again before putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Let's go!" Jack called "We're collecting Gwen on the way," he said as we all climbed onto the 'invisible lift'. Even tea boy was here. Things must be dire. I gulped down the last sips of my beer before throwing it from the lift which was now suspended halfway up in the air. Aiming for the bin I squinted and took a long shot. It hit the rim then bounced off rolling onto the floor and making a stop next next to Tosh's desk. She gave me a look. Bloody hell.

xoxo

Stuck in the SUV again with the team. At least I'm in the front this time. Gwen usually is but she's late so sucker! Can't help wondering why though but then I tell myself that I'm not getting involved with her or her life again... right?

We arrive outside her flat exactly on time thanks to the tea boy and she's there waiting for us. She looks tired but then again we all are. Despite this though she still gives me a look as she spots me in the front seat. I stick my tongue out at her and she smiles back. A weak smile but still a smile.

"Gwen?" Jack asks her as she gets in next to Tosh. She's avoiding eye contact with everybody for some reason.

"Yes Jack?" she replies. It's almost as if she's nervous. She doesn't usually get nervous but then again she's never met the Slitheen in the flesh so that's hardly a surprise.

"Are you ok? We tried to call," Jack said as she fastened her seatbelt and the SUV roared back into life.

"Erm, yeah, sorry Jack I was asleep. Only got your messages when I woke up. Sorry," Gwen replied casually. Too casually. She was either bloody nervous or had someone to hide. Properly about Rhys. Not that I'm jealous or anything.

"Theres no need to apolagise Gwen, you can't help being asleep!" Jack jokes. As we carry on down the road no ones talking. Gwen keeps on biting her fingernails, Tosh is focused on tracking and Jack is focused on driving. Well I say that, Ianto keeps on giving him dirty looks in the rear view mirror. Its disgusting. I get my gun ready but that's about it as I settle down and try and fall asleep. Tosh keeps on waking me up though with her fucking co-ordinates though as I resist the urge to smash her computers up then and there.

Xoxo

"Hey sleepy head! Wake up or I'll shoot this gun where it's gunna hurt!" somebody says from the far distance. I sigh in my sleep as my eyes flicker open. There's someone directly in my face as the barrel of a gun is pointed downwards. It's my gun. I shoot up and race backwards in my seat as the person laughs. I know that laugh.

"Jack Harkness, you bastard," I yell annoyed as he carries on laughing. He stops though as Gwen comes up behind him, cocking her own gun. Jack throws me mine as I catch it flustered and tired.

"Get a move on! Your with Gwen I'll go with the others. Check out the east side of the building," he says. I nod. We're professional now.

"There may be more than one Slitheen, I don't know at the moment the scanner can't register the entire site," Tosh interrupted as Jack turned back to me and Gwen.

"Be careful," was his only message as he turned and ran off with Tosh and Ianto. Be careful?! I work for Torchwood. 'Be careful' is about the most shit advice he could ever give!

Xoxo

Gwen has been keeping my back as we slowly make process through the building. It's deserted but not run down. Placing my hand on a coffee cup left on the side of a small kitchen area, I notice its lukewarm. Coffee. I could do with a sodding coffee now. Coffee... coffee...There's something I'm missing... Coffee... We turn down another corridor and it suddenly dawns on me. Coffee! And where do you get coffee? From a kitchen! Rushing back I leave Gwen for a moment as make my way into the kitchen opening every draw and rooting though the supplies inside. Tea bags, rich tea biscuits, cups and plates and there in the second cupboard down on the left is what I'm looking for. Between the mustard and honey there it is. Vinegar. I grab it and throw it up in the air catching it again. I'm a fucking genius. A scream interrupts me from my victory though as I run back. Gwen's found the Slitheen then I suppose. I step into the corridor where the two of them are and see Gwen on the floor her screams piercing the air and her body convulsing. I put my gun back in its holder and use the bottle of vinegar as a weapon instead. I screw off the lid fast. I don't have much time if Gwen's injured.

"Gwen don't worry I got this!" I shout as I splash the stuff all over the creature running towards her. The Slitheen stumbles and then explodes into a mess of gooey green stuff which covers me completely. I reach Gwen as I watch her convulse for a moment before spurring into action. "Don't worry Gwen, it'll be ok. I need to take off your jacket and shirt to treat though," I tell her as I unstrap the medical kit from the bag over my shoulders.

"Nooo don't please don't," Gwen shouts more scared then I've seen her in a while. She's in a lot of pain granted but she's been in worse conditions so what's up?..

"GWEN! I need to! What's wrong? It won't hurt," I cry as she writhes around not really listening to me. I grab her hands against her own will as I roll up her top. In any other occasion I'd take my chances here and now but something about having sex with someone who's got a boyfriend and is just lying there in agony just seemed... well wrong. I look at her intently to try and work out whats wrong before looking down to see how bad her wound is. Three big red claw marks dripping with blood, each about and inch wide and a centimetre deep. That shouldn't be too bad but there's something else. Bruises. Bruises that didn't come from a Slitheen. "Gwen? What are the bruises from?" I ask whist I inject her with painkillers and anti venom, just incase. I also get her to press hard on the wound to stop the bleeding whilst I get the bandages ready still confused.

"Erm, it must have been when the Slitheen knocked me over," Gwen says. She lying. But why?

"They're not that fresh Gwen. Don't lie to me," I say sternly. Has she forgotten I'm a fucking doctor? "Don't say you fell over either, these are clearly bruises from being hit or possibly kicked. I see the kind of patterns often, they all look remarkably similar in fact," I continue in my doctors voice. Yes I have a doctors voice. Diane always said I sounded sexy in my doctors voice... No reply from Gwen though. She just averts eye contact and stays that way as I'm dressing her wound. She's keeping secrets and I intend to find them out...

* * *

This part was written by me :) but which part do you prefer? I honestly don't mind if you don't say me haha more soon x


	5. Back to the hub Gwen's pov

**Back to the hub Gwen's pov**

"Owen I'm fine-!" I cry, but Owen just shushes me. He's carrying me in his arms, I try to stop him, its uncomfortable and with my wound it hurts like hell! Tosh, Ianto and Jack are following us with the equipment. They were covered in the same goo I was. I wrinkle my nose at the vile smell. I hate vinegar, and the goo smells like, well like farts. Jack and the team had found us just as Owen had finished dressing the wound. It was a slap dash job and he said he needed to do it properly at the hub. Jack carried me to the SUV, and talked like I wasn't there. They laid me on the back seat of the SUV half lying down, the trip was awful, Owen and Jack fretted, Tosh complained about the smell, and Ianto as per-usual was whingeing about the state of the SUV. When we get to the hub Owen tries to carry me, and I kick off again. Bloody Owen always trying to act the hero.

"Look your not fine, so quit making both our lives harder and shut up!" he shouts at me. Some hero. I could bloody hit him sometimes.

"I'm fine-" I say again. For fuck's sake, I can walk, I don't need to be treated like a baby.

"No your not!"

"Fine to WALK!" I yell and push him away as hard as I can, which is difficult with the pain.

"Oh..." he mutters. Finally he lets me walk by myself.

"Fine to walk down the stairs, OK? It would be easier wouldn't it?" I tell him again. I wish I could make a run for it, so he won't see the marks again. There's no chance of that with the state I am in.

"Yeah..." Owen says with an absent mind "Your hot..." he says. What? He's flirting now? What should I say.

"Thanks..." I say, and give him my best forced smile.

"Ha not in that way! Rhys would kill me! You could have a fever though... God knows what Slitheen have on their fingernails... More than likely those cuts are gunna be infected," Owen says. I tense at the mention of Rhys's name. I'm sure he's noticed.

"That's disgusting!" I cry as if nothing had happened. I just about manage the last step and stumble to the table.

"Here, your gonna need a hand," he says gently as he lifts me onto the autopsy table. I groan in pain as he moves his hands, and let out a sigh. "Right I'm going to take of the shoddy dressing I did earlier and clean your wound. I'll give you some pain killers so you won't feel-"

"Get on with it Owen," I say to him losing patience. He laughs and sticks me with a needle near the wound. I gasp with the unexpected pain after a while the pain killer takes affect and I try to relax. I lie down as he lifts up my top to remove the dressing. I try to look but Owen pushes me back down, it feels bad though. I hear him mutter something but I don't know what. He starts to wipe the wound, and gets some medical equipment from the side. My wound starts going numb, I presume this is a good thing. He starts to stitch the wounds slowly, trying not to hurt me. But every time he presses to hard, my back arches uncontrollably with the pain. I close my eyes I try to slow my breathing.

I can't help but think about his reaction to my bruises. He knows somethings wrong but what do I say to him. I could say someone mugged me, or I tried to go weevil hunting by myself. He wouldn't by it. Owen clearly doesn't like my silence, so he tries to strike up conversation. Bastard...

"So how did you get these bruises then?" he asks whilst concentrating on stitching.

"Piss off Owen," I tell him. Maybe just not saying anything will be better than more lies.

"I would love to Gwen but you'd probably die and then Jack would kill me," he jokes.

* * *

More soon :) x review plaza


	6. Back to the hub Owen's pov

**Back to the hub Owen's pov**

"Owen I'm fine-!" Gwen cries and I shush her. I'm carrying her to the autopsy room and she's not half putting up a fight. Tosh, Ianto and Jack are following me with the equipment. They were covered in the same goo I am. Shame it's so disgusting, it smells like fish and chips...

They'd arrived as I'd been covering Gwen's injury. Jack had carried her to the SUV and she'd had to half sit, half lie in the back with me and Tosh, whilst Ianto fretted about the condition of the seats because of all the blood and Slitheen remnants. It was the worst trip I'd had in a while that was for sure and now Gwen's kicking up a fuss again.

"Owen!' she cries again as I try and get her down the spiral staircase.

"Look your not fine, so quit making both our lives harder and shut up!" I say rudely. I don't care anyway I'm tired and soaked to the skin.

"I'm fine-"

"No your not!"

"Fine to WALK!" Gwen finally screams pushing me away from her.

"Oh..." I say feeling stupid now as Gwen straightens her jacket, still in considerable pain.

"Fine to walk down the stairs, ok? It would be easier wouldn't it?" she continues as she carefully makes herself down one step. She's unsteady so I put my arms underneath hers, not touching her but close enough to catch her if she does topple.

"Yeah..." I say deciding against making jokes about her weight. "Your hot..." I say as I feel the heat radiating off her body.

"Thanks..." she replies turning to smile weakly.

"Ha! Not in that way! Rhys would kill me! You could have a fever though... God knows what Slitheen have on their fingernails... More than likely those cuts are gunna be infected" I say watching the expression on Gwen's face. It turns from a smile to an expression of horror. Although when I mentioned Rhys's name she did stiffen up a bit.

"That's disgusting!" she cries as if nothing had happened. She manages the last step with ease and slowly walks up to the table.

"Here, your gunna need a hand," I said kindly this time as I wrapped my arms around her and slowly lifted her up onto the autopsy table. She grunts a few times as I lessened my grip over the affected area. I lower her down and she lets out a sigh. "Right I'm going to take of the shoddy dressing I did earlier and clean your wound. I'll give you some pain killers so you won't feel-"

"Get on with it Owen," she says in her deep Welsh accent. I laugh slightly before injecting her. She lets out a short, sharp gasp as the needle goes in but after a while she relaxes as the pain started to subside. I continued to lift her top like before and take off the dressing. Fucking hell. Her wound is worse then it had seemed back at the Slitheen riddled building. There were three deep cuts, reaching from her belly button to her ribs. The sight makes me feel ever so slightly sick. Each cut is deep red in colour with puss and greeny yellow scabs round the edge and each wound seemed to cut deep into her body causing Gwen to wince each times she takes a breath. The pain killers seemed to be working though as her breathing becomes calmer. I set to work slowly and carefully wiping the blood off. I'd seen worse things then this in my life but the sight and texture as I ran my wipes over it still made my stomach lurch. In some ways Gwen had the easy way out... After I was suitably happy that all the yellowy/greeny pus was gone, along with a lot of the blood, I started stitching. Gwen would move ever so slightly once in a while but she was relatively still, grabbing onto the material of my shirt and gripping it tight. Stitching flesh is probably one of the hardest things a doctor has to do. You don't think that usually but give me a teddy bear to stitch any day. It's like trying to get a spoon through concrete. Every time I tried to pinch the two widely gaping bits of flesh together, Gwen would writhe from beneath me causing more blood to spill from the wounds. I tried to get her into a conversation. Bad idea.

"So how did you get these bruises then?" I asked whist dragging the needle through the nearest cut.

"Piss off Owen," came the reply.

"I would love to Gwen but you'd probably die and then Jack would kill me," I replied with a fake smile.

* * *

I WROTE THIS CHAPTER YAY (well I wrote Owens pov before Christine wrote Gwen's so I'm pretty proud of it) hehe tell me what u think :) x


	7. Owen to the rescue - Gwen's pov

**Owen to the Rescue - Gwen's pov**

God, my life sucks to be honest. Rhys is barley home, and Owen and the team are acting funny. I think Owen told them about the bruises. At least he doesn't suspect anything. Thank god. I walk into work to see Ianto already has made me a coffee. What would we do with out him? I sit down at my desk and log on. Ianto places the mug on the side, "Thanks Ianto." I say. He looks at me and smiles before heading towards his beloved machine. Sometimes I wonder if he's married to his coffee machine. I start working, and it isn't long before I am interrupted.

"Hey, how are you today?" I recognize Owens annoying voice. Normally he annoys me but nowadays he's constantly bugging me.

"Fine" I snap. I look up, poor Owen, he looks hurt. "Sorry I snapped, its just everyone seems to be fussing after the slitheen thing. The wounds not that bad now. And half the people here have had much worse, I just wish you lot would leave me alone." I tell him. He looks at me strangely before going over to his desk and grabbing his phone. He goes to make a call in the hot house and I cant hear what he's saying. He looks confused though. Once he's finished he looks at me again before going back to work.

*Beep Beep* my phone receives a text. I open it and read- Gwen get home now. I need to talk to you. Rhys. Uh oh. When most people say their stomach flips they're over exaggerating, but let me tell you my stomach was practicing acrobatics for the bloody Olympics! I grab my stuff, and make my excuses to Jack. As I walk I go through all the possibilities, why he wants to talk.

It isn't long before I find myself outside my flat door, fumbling for my keys. I let my self in and see rhys stood my the table. "What the hell did you say at work?!" he spits. I take a step back.

"Nothing honestly, I got injured, and...well, the medic he had to treat the wound and he saw the bruises" I stutter. Oh god. Oh god. He looks so angry. Not again please. Not again.

"SO THE ONE WHO CALLED ME, THIS GUY? IS HE THE ONE YOU FUCKED?" He shouts. "No..." I lie. But Rhys always knows when I lie. "You lying bastard!" he walks over to me, and I can smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Lying bitch" he calls me again. And then out of no where he hits me again. This time I try to defense myself, but he pushes me so hard against the wall I hit my head. Suddenly I'm seeing two of everything and feeling like I am gonna throw up. "LOOK AT ME YOU TOSSER!" Rhys shouts. He punches me square in the face. Please... why can't you do it somewhere easier to hide I think.

"Rhys please stop" I feebly try to push him away.

"No. You deserve this. After all the shit you put me through Gwen. After all the times you told me you loved me, and you were shagging someone else!" he says.

"No it wasn't like that, I do love you. Please listen Rhys-" he hits me again. Then he grabs my hair and bangs my head against the wall several times. I try to stop him. Oh god. I am trying to but I feel so dizzy. I reach for his hand but he kicks me hard in the stomach.

"You sick bitch, like you need to learn a lesson." he says. This isnt him. Oh god it cant be. Whys he doing this. He punches me in the face again, and my legs give way. I fall to the floor with a large thud, hitting my head on the ground. Its a struggle to stay conscious but I try to. "You little shit" he calls me these names again and again as he beats me...

Suddenly the door slams shut. I look up, my vision still blurry. I see someone I don't know who. It looks like a man. Jack? Ianto? Or...Owen? I can't tell. "Who are you?!" I hear Rhys cry.

"SHUT UP!" the man shouts. I recognize his voice. Its Owen. Oh god. Owen takes a step back before punching Rhys hard in the jaw. Suddenly Rhys falls to the ground and hits his head on the table knocking himself unconscious. This is the last thing I see before I give in and sink into the darkness.

Xoxo

I wake up in the SUV. I look up still feeling dizzy, but Owen says nothing. I can't keep it in and I begin to sob. I shiver feeling cold, where the hell is Owen taking me? Please not the hub... When we get to the bay, Owen helps me out, and I cling to his arm. Not just because I can barley stand but because it makes me feel safer. We enter the hub through the back door, we rarely use the lift. The team are talking, and the hub is its usual busy self. I'm not really listening to what their saying. I don't really care. I grab Owens arm harder and hide behind him. My thoughts are interupted by Owens extrremly loud cough.

"Owen I thought you'd-" Tosh starts before spotting me. "Gwen?.." she begins walking up to us. Jack and Ianto head towards us also. Then suddenly I loosen my grip unintentionally, and collapse but Jack and Ianto catch me.

"What happened?" Jack asks. Owen looks at him, his eyes filled with concern and anger,

"Rhys."

Xoxoxoxoxo

Ahhh more Gwen getting beaten! Is it sad that I enjoy it?! Lol more soon please review it means the world x


	8. Owen to the rescue - Owen's pov

**Owen to the rescue - Owens pov**

I told the rest of the team about the bruises. Well I didn't exactly tell them. I had to put them in her file which Jack read, then he told Ianto, well he tells everything to Ianto, then Tosh read their emails. So it's not my fault if anyone asks. I have to check up on Gwen now as well and she's in a bloody mood. Well most women are, aren't they?

"Hey, how are you today?" I ask her in my doctors voice. She looks pissed off.

"Fine" she snaps, looking up. "Sorry I snapped, its just everyone seems to be fussing after the slitheen thing. The wounds not that bad now. And half the people here have had much worse, I just wish you lot would leave me alone." she tells me. I don't believe her and look at her strangely. I go over to my desk and grab my phone. I need to make a call.

"Hi is that Rhys?" I ask. This is risky I know but i want to get to the bottom of this.

"Yes? What? Is anything wrong?" he asked.

"No, no, well yes actually. It's about Gwen," I continued.

"Gwen? Is she ok?" Rhys asked but with no emotion in his voice.

"Well she was attacked today at work, don't worry nothing major-" I began to explain.

"Hooligans was it?" Rhys muttered laughing.

"Yes, something like," I said. "Anyway I was checking her out and I saw that she had some... some bruises. Don't know if you know anything? She's not been herself lately either.

"Who the hell are you?!" Rhys suddenly asked taking me by surprise.

"I'm a doctor, I work with Gwen..." I reply not sure what to think of his sudden outburst.

"Oh sure, sure. Is that what you were doing then, 'checking her out?!'" Rhys yelled.

"Now, mate..."

"Don't you mate me! Is that why she's never with me anymore? She with you and her 'job'?" Rhys carried on.

"No!" I protested but Rhys was gone. I shut the phone and put it in my pocket before walking back to my desk. I looked at Gwen confused before going back to work. What was going on?

Xoxo

I went home and I drove past Gwen's house... I was being very stupid... probably. I ran up to Gwen's door and knocked. And waited. No answer. I knocked again but still, nothing. I turned away when I heard shouting from inside. I stopped but passed it as a normal argument. That's why I don't get into long term relationships. I turned to go again when I heard I cry. A cry that sounded as if it was in pain. Then all the pieces came together in my head. The bruises, Rhys's lack of emotion, and Gwen's decidedly off behaviour. I banged on the door with all my might shouting. It was no use as I pulled out my gun. Three shots and the lock came off and I was in. The sight was worse then I'd imagined. Gwen was lying on the floor and she was fazing in and out of unconsciousness her head bleeding and the wounds I'd dressed before were open again and bleeding heavily. She has a massive lump on her cheek which looks like she was punched.

"Who are you?!" Rhys yelled as I threw my gun on the floor.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted punching him squarely in the face. He fell on the floor as I ran to Gwen. She was unconscious as I felt for a pulse. I found one and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "Oh Gwen, what's happened love?" I whispered kissing her on the forehead before carrying her to my car. She woke up on the way there and started crying, sobbing. I held her close but as I realised she wasn't stopping, I carried on, helping her into the passenger seat and getting into the car myself. I turned on the engine and drove. Away from Rhys.

Bloody hell. I just left him there. On the floor, unconscious and I don't give a shit. Well I do but not about him. There's a sobbing girl in the seat next to me. She was so strong, Gwen, so, so strong. What man could do that to her. Well Rhys obviously. But why? I have nowhere else to go by the hub. I would take her home to mine but I need to check those injuries out. I'd helped her with some of her cuts but I'm pretty sure she has concussion. I don't know what to do as her I drive. It's silent in the car apart from her her crying once in a while. I don't know how to react but I want to fucking kill Rhys.

I stop the car near the bay and help Gwen out. She's still shivering in fright and clinging onto me. I've never seen her like this and I don't like it. We entered the hub together. It was still filled with commotion.

"Tosh! You finished calibrating those results?"

"Nearly, give me a second,"

"Coffee?"

"Oh yes please Ianto,"

"Always!"

"Ok so I've found out why the alien tech isn't responding to our touch, we need Owen really but we'll get him when he comes back,"

I cough quite loudly as Ianto, Jack and Tosh turn to look at the both of us. They look at me confused as Gwen half hides behind me still clutching my arm.

"Owen I thought you'd-" Tosh begins before spotting Gwen. "Gwen?.." she begins walking up to us. Jack and Ianto come closer as well. Then suddenly the grip on my arm loosens and Jack and Ianto run to catch her.

"What the hell happened?!" Jack cried.

"Rhys..." I reply.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Owen to the rescue! Is it bad I can picture him in a tight superman suit?! :) more soon x


End file.
